New Dimension Research Inc. is developing an innovative portable confocal scanning laser microscope (PCSM) by using a matrix-addressable laser/detector array chip (MALD). Unlike conventional confocal laser scanning microscopes, this instrument has no moving parts or bulky optics. Its low cost, portability and fast image acquisition make it ideal for biological research, and for the diagnosis of cancers and other diseases requiring microscopy. There currently exists no fast-imaging instrumentation that is compact and readily deployable in clinical or research laboratories. This system provides a high efficient, high output for the real-time cell imaging. This capability is essential in order to reap the benefits of the ongoing biomedical revolution. Our objective is to further the development of the technology demonstrated in Phase I which produced confocal scanning imaging by using a two-dimensional micro-laser/detector array. Phase ll will also address the technical issues required for Phase III commercialization and production of the two-dimensional matrix-addressable laser/detector array with control circuits, bilens and accessory electronics. The goal of the Phase II is to demonstrate that confocal imaging can be obtained by using a matrix-addressable laser/detector array, and the optical-sectional imaging of the biological tissue, as well as to develop a prototype of a portable microscope. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: We foresee that the applications of confocal microscopy can range from biomedical research to clinic diagnosis, from pharmaceutical to semiconductor manufactures.